Odaiba of the Dead
by D-nasty
Summary: What started as a normal day turned into a nightmare as the walking dead stormed not only Odaiba, but the entire world. Join Davis Motomiya, Veemon, and all their friends as they battle to survive the zombified world while also figuring out how it happened. DavisXHarem. VeemonXHarem.
1. Rise of the Dead

**I was having a bad day til this popped inside my head. Now before you guys read this I want you to know I dont care if you hate me for what I did to some of the people it was just how I saw fit, so if you flame me whatever just dont give me alot of crap.**

Chapter 1 Rise of the Dead

We come to Odaiba High School where we see 16 year old Davis Motomiya wearing his new school uniform consisting of a black open blazer jacket with a blue t shirt under it, black pants and brown shoes with his goggles around his neck and Veemon were on a stairway leaning against or sitting on the rail in a depressed manner. They had made plans to hang out with Kari and Gatomon but like always they took a rain check to hang with Tk and Patamon instead like they have been for the past month leaving them all sad and not wanting to be seen by anyone they decided to hide away.

"Kari and Gatomon blow us off again." Davis sighed.

"Im starting to see a pattern." Veemon sighed.

"I cant believe you two!" Davis and Veemon turned around to see 16 year old Yolie Inoue wearing her new school uniform consisting of a long sleeved white blouse with a green fuku sailor collar around her neck and black bow at the center, green sideways skirt that stopped above her knees, white socks going to her ankles, and brown dress shoes(If you have trouble visualizing it just think of Kagome's school outfit except it has a black bow) with her usual blue hankercheif around her head but not her glasses with beside her Hawkmon standing there with her hands on her hips frowning at them.

"What are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"Looking for you guys." Hawkmon said.

"Just because Kari and Gatomon have'nt been hanging out with you does'nt mean you guys should be all depressed." Yolie said.

"Like you understand what its like to lose someone you care about." Veemon said.

Yolie got a sad look on her face and looked down to the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring back painful memories of Ken." Veemon said.

"Its just lately Kari and Gatomon have been hanging with Tk and Patamon and we've been feeling blue." Davis said.

"We understand guys, just dont be down too long." Hawkmon said.

"After all we made a promise to Ken to look out for each other." Yolie said.

Davis and Veemon nodded their heads and turned back around looking at the school yard in thought, Yolie and Hawkmon just sighed and left leaving them alone as the two thought about all that's happend.

After the battle with Armageddemon everything became peaceful and everyone changed and for the better too. Tai and Sora are dating, Matt took Jun on his world tour considering she's his girlfriend and she wanted to come with, Izzy learned not to be on the computer as much and for that he's dating Mimi who learned to cool down her giddyness, Joe went to america to study more on becomming a better doctor, Davis became more level headed and wise, Kari decided be more of herself and not what people expect of her, Tk lost his hat and decided to not be uptight like he knew everything which led to him and Davis to become best friends, Yolie got her anger issues somewhat under control and decided to be a little nicer to people, and Cody learned not to be so serious all the time and lossen up every now and then.

Now Im sure your all wondering what happend to Ken well he's dead. One night Ken was with his parents on a nice little drive until some bozo ran a red light and slammed into the Ichijouchis, Ken's parents died immediatly from the collision but Ken survived but not for long cause he suffered too much injury. On his deathbed when Davis and Yolie visited Ken asked them to promise him they would look out for one another cause they was the most important people to him, once they gave their word they would Ken died with a smile on his face. Wormmon not being able to deal with losing his best friend commited suicide but not before asking Veemon to make sure he does'nt lose his partner like he did knowing he could'nt change his mind cause in his shoes he would probably do the same thing he promised and Wormmon was gone.

Right now you can say that all the younger digidestined were in Odaiba cause Tai and Sora went to Shibuya to visit Tai's grandparents before they left for Hawaii and Izzy and Mimi wanted to come along with them so they did along with Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Palmon.

Davis and Veemon were brought out of their thoughts when they heard noise comming from the school gates looking up they saw some man wearing a suit bumping up against the gates.

"Who's that?" Davis asked.

"A tresspasser?" Veemon wondered.

They saw the man kept bumping himself against the gates making it ring louder.

"Wonder what his deal is?" Davis asked.

"No clue." Veemon said.

Just then four teachers three male and one female came towards the guy trying to get him off school property one male teacher grabbed his collar slamming him against the gates, when that happen the guy wearing the suit bit down on the male teacher making him scream in pain falling to the ground dead shocking the teachers, Davis, and Veemon.

"What the fuck?" Davis and Veemon breathed.

When the female teacher went to check on the male teacher Davis and Veemon saw something weird happen the teachers skin turned gray and his eyes turn white while one rolled in the back of his head the next thing that happend is that the male teacher rose from the ground moaning and bit the female teachers neck killing her and she turned into a zombie too, they turned around and bit the other teacher killing them as they turned too.

Davis and Veemon could'nt believe what they were seeing they got up or off from the railing and ran off the stairway to the hallway as they ran and turned a corner they saw 16 year old Tk Takashi and Kari Kamiya up ahead with Patamon and Gatomon by their sides they were wearing their uniforms but Tk has a green shirt underneath the jacket and Kari's hair was longer stopping at her chest as she was still wearing that same hairclip.

"Guys!" Davis and Veemon shouted gaining their attention.

"Hey." Tk and Patamon greeted.

"What's wrong?" Kari and Gatomon asked.

"We got a problem." Davis said.

"A really fucked up one." Veemon said.

Davis and Veemon explained what they saw and happend at the gates.

"Your kidding right?" Patamon asked.

"It seems far fetched." Tk said.

"So does everything else we've been through." Veemon countered.

"He's got us there." Gatomon said.

"So what do we do?" Kari asked.

"We'll need weapons." Davis said.

The gang went to janitors closet were Davis picked us a bronze baseball bat, Tk got a metal pole, and Kari got a broom but broke off the sweeper leaving the screw nail, just when they got their weapons the speakers came on as well as the principles voice.

"Attention teachers and students please remain calm but I want everyone to evacuate. Somthing has.. Wait, what's going? Wh- No, no stay back. Get away from me. No! NO! NOO! AAAAUGGHH!"

Everything was quite for awhile until everyone started screaming for their lives and ran trying to escape.

"We gotta move." Davis said.

"But we cant go up the hall the way's too crowed." Kari said.

"Lets try going in the back it'll be clear there." Tk said.

The group started to run and came out to the outer hallway as they ran they looked out to the schoolyard and what they saw left them horrified, teachers, students, and digimon were being bitten and killed by the zombified people and turned into what Tk labeled as **Them** as they continued to run they stopped once they saw a teacher and a Gazimon walk infront of them but quickly realized that they were one of Them.

"Oh man." Veemon growled.

"I got it." Kari and Gatomon ran forward and thrusted their staff or claw right into the hearts of the dead teacher and digimon but it didn't do anything as they swifted their left arms and knocked them aside on the wall, Kari and Gatomon groaned looking up to see the dead duo comming towards them.

"Not on my watch!" Tk and Patamon rammed into the dead teacher and Gazimon knocking them away from Kari and Gatomon but they grabbed on to them and bit Tk and Patamon on their right arms making them scream in pain.

"Tk/Patamon!" Kari and Gatomon shouted.

"Get off them!" Davis and Veemon shouted rushing towards Them as Davis swung his bat crushing the dead teachers head and Veemon punched the dead Gazimon on the forehead breaking the skull killing them both as they fell to the ground dead, Davis and Veemon then turned their heads looking at Tk and Patamon. "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine." Tk and Patamon said as Tk pulled out two white clothing and wrapped it around his and Patamon's arms.

"I dont get it me and Gatomon stabbed them in the hearts. They should've died." Kari said as she and Gatomon got up.

"From what I saw Davis and Veemon do a direct hit in the head hard enough will kill them." Gatomon said.

"Ok so from now on, to take Them out we aim for the head." Veemon said.

"We cant stay here, lets head to the roof." Davis said as everyone else nodded their heads.

They ran and made their way towards the roof only to see a lot of Them walking around so they ran right through them to get to a safe place with Davis swinging his bat hitting Them right in the heads, Kari swirled her staff striking in the chest or knocking them aside, Tk rammed his pole on their necks snapping them, and Veemon, Gatomon, and Patamon were taking care of Digi Them left and right using Vee Headbutt, Lightning Paw, and Boom Bubble. When they got to the top as Kari, Gatomon, Tk, and Patamon were going up the stairs Davis and Veemon turned around to look back at the dead walking corpses.

"What the fuck is going on?" Davis and Veemon wondered.

_**...In another location of the school...**_

Yolie was running through the halls with Hawkmon flying right beside her and 13 year old Cody Hida and Armadillomon behind them Cody was wearing the school uniform expect his jacket was zipped up showing a little of his yellow t shirt underneathe reason he's in highschool is cause he skipped a few grades.

_"People eating people this is all kinds of wrong."_ Yolie thought gritting her teeth.

"Yolie where are we going?" Cody asked.

"We're gonna try to find some place safe." Yolie said.

"Why not ask the teachers for help?" Armadillomon asked.

"Do you really think they will know how to help us with this?" Hawkmon asked looking back at Armadillomon.

"No I guess not." Armadillomon said looking down.

"But what about the others?" Cody asked.

"Im sure they'll be fine." Hawkmon said.

"Right now we gotta worry about ourselves." Yolie said. _"Man I go around looking for Davis but I ran into Cody instead. And I know I cant just leave him alone he and Davis become so close their like brother's, plus Davis would be devastated if anything happend to him. Im such a nice person."_ Yolie thought blushing slightly.

_**...Somewhere else in the school...**_

In the nurses office we find 16 year old Catherine Deanave wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt, black tight skirt that stopped at her thighs, and red dress shoes with Floramon and both were putting supplies in a brown dufflebag. Catherine and Floramon after getting to know the digidestined decided to move to Odaiba and have been there for 3 years, Catherine acts as a student but from time to time she switches to be the assistant nurse at the school.

"Catherine just what the hell is going on here?" Floramon asked turning to her.

"I have no idea Floramon." Catherine said.

Just then a bunch of Them came crashing through the office windows comming to Catherine and Floramon who held on to each other screaming in terror as they came closer with the girls closing their eyes for the pain that was to come there was a whack sound followed by a pounding sound they looked up to see all of Them being taken down one by one. When they all dropped dead Catherine and Floramon looked to the right to see a 16 or 17 year old girl with long blue hair that stopped at her butt cheeks two stripes covering her ears stopping at her chest and purple eyes. She was wearing the school uniform except her skirt stopped at her ankles she had a wooden katana in her right hand and beside her was a BlackGatomon they both looked at all the dead bodies before walking to Catherine and Floramon who relaxed knowing they were out of danger.

"Im Ryoko Budojima captain of the kendo club." Ryoko said helping Catherine up.

"And Im her digimon partner BlackGatomon." BlackGatomon said helping Floramon up.

"Thanks for saving us. Im Catherine Deanave assistant nurse." Catherine said.

"And Im Floramon her digimon partner. We really appreciate the help." Floramon said.

"Where's the nurse?" Ryoko asked.

"She was bitten and taken away by those monsters, but she told us to take as much medical supplies we could before leaving." Catherine said.

"Well then the best thing to do is stay together." BlackGatomon said.

"Agreed." Floramon nodded.

Just as they were about to go more of Them appeared making Catherine and Floramon back up as Ryoko and BlackGatomon stepped forward smirking.

_**...Back on the roof...**_

Them was trying to come at the gang but they stacked up chairs and tables blocking their path, Davis was leaning against the wall while Kari and Tk were sitting up against it, Veemon and Gatomon were standing on a rail with Patamon flying between them looking over at the city that smoke and destruction comming from it and seeing a couple of Them that were in view.

"This is an apocolypse." Patamon said.

"More like armagedden." Veemon frowned.

"But what the hell is causing all of this?" Gatomon asked.

"No idea." Kari said.

"Well we should think of something." Davis said.

"I doubt it'll be any good." Tk huffed.

Just then Tk and Patamon coughed up blood and clutched their right hands on their chest as Tk leaned over while Patamon fell on his back.

"Patamon!" Veemon shouted as he and Gatomon jumped off the rail to look at him.

"Tk what's the matter?!" Davis yelled with him and Kari by his sides.

"I guess it's happening to us." Patamon groaned sitting up.

"What are you talking about?" Gatomon asked.

"Those that get bitten by Them become infected and them turn into Them themselves. Since me and Patamon got bit its happening to us." Tk huffed.

"That cant be." Kari breathed.

"Davis/Veemon." Tk and Patamon said getting their attention. "I need you to push me off the rail the impact of the fall will crush my head."

"What?" Davis and Veemon said not believing what they heard.

"You cant be serious." Kari and Gatomon said.

"I dont want to turn into Them!" Tk and Patamon shouted then turned to Davis and Veemon giving them a soft smile. "I want to stay myself until the end."

Davis and Veemon were quite knowing that what they were saying is right if the situation were reversed they would want to stay true to theirselves til the end too.

They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard Tk and Patamon shouting they looked to see them tossing and turning clutching on their chests until they suddenly stopped moving all together shocking Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon at what they just saw. All was quite til Tk and Patamon started moving.

"Hey they're ok." Kari smiled.

"Thanks goodness." Gatomon smiled.

Davis and Veemon however saw something different as Tk and Patamon were getting up their skin started turning pale and grey and their eyes turn white making them grab Kari and Gatomon's shoulder pulling them back confusing them til they noticed Tk and Patamon's changing as they fully stood up moaning looking at the group slowly walking towards them.

"No way." Kari muttered.

"This cant be happening." Gatomon breathed.

"It is." Veemon said.

"No matter how much we dont want to believe it." Davis said.

Davis and Veemon pushed Kari and Gatomon behind them as Davis picked up his bat and Veemon cracked his knuckles.

"Wait dont do it! They're not turning into Them!" Kari and Gatomon shouted.

"They already have!" Davis and Veemon shouted.

They roared charging at Tk and Patamon with Kari and Gatomon shouting no as Davis swung his bat down on Tk's head while Veemon swung his fist into Patamon's head killing them both as they fell on the ground dead. When it was all over silence fell everywhere with Veemon relaxing his body as Davis dropping his bat, they turned at Kari and Gatomon to see sad but shocked devastating looks all over their face.

"We're sorry but we had to do it." Davis said.

"They turned and if we hesitated they would've turned us." Veemon said.

Gatomon nodded her head understanding the situation, Kari on the other hand didn't see it that way.

"No you didn't! There could've been another way, a way to help them!" Kari shouted.

"Kari I didn't like what I did either but it was him or us!" Davis shouted.

"Of course you would say, but we both know you didn't really want to help him! You hated Tk! You hated him cause I was always hanging out with him and not you!" Kari said.

"Kari!" Veemon yelled.

"Im mad about this too but that was way over the line!" Gatomon yelled.

Davis didn't say anything for awhile til he turned around walking towards the stacked table and chairs and tried to take them down.

"What are you doing?" Kari asked.

"You obviously dont want me here so Im going. Maybe let Them bite me so I can turn." Davis said.

"No dont!" Kari shouted running towards Davis and hugging him from behind crying. "Im sorry. I didn't mean it. Just please, please dont leave me."

Davis turned around and hugged Kari tightly as she sobbed into his chest, Veemon and Gatomon looked at them in saddness as Gatomon wrapped her arms around herself shaking lightly Veemon saw this and put his left hand on her right shoulder to ease her a bit. One thing's for sure nothing would ever be the same.

Ever again.


	2. Escape from the Dead

Chapter 2 Escape from the Dead

On the school roof we see Davis and Kari sitting on the ground up against the wall with Veemon and Gatomon sitting on the rail all looking at the ground in thought, away from them were the dead bodies of Tk and Patamon with white clothe covering their faces.

"We need to get the fuck off this roof." Davis said getting everyone attention.

"He's right the way we are now we're vunerable up here." Gatomon said.

"But how are we gonna get off?" Veemon asked.

"I think I have an idea." Kari said looking at the firehose next to them.

_**...In some part of the school...**_

Yolie, Cody, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon were walking quitely through the halls avoiding Them as much as possible as they were walking they came across the workshop and decided to go in there as Cody closed the door.

"What are we doing in here again?" Armadillomon asked.

"Looking for weapons." Hawkmon reminded.

"Hey Cody can you use this?" Yolie asked pointing to a H&H Tools nailgun on the table.

"I think I can." Cody said observing the nailgun and the nails next to it.

Cody picked up the nailgun muttering things to himself as he was doing that Them came crashing in the room making Yolie, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon scream in terror until a nail zoomed past them hitting one of Them in the head killing it as it fell on the ground dead and one by one the other ones followed when Them were all taken care of Yolie, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon turned to see Cody holding up the H&H Tools nailgun with his hands.

"Nice work Cody." Armadillomon smiled.

"You could've given us a little warning!" Hawkmon shouted scared out of his mind.

"Hey Yolie do you think you can pack up those magazine of nails and other things for me." Cody asked.

"Yeah ok." Yolie sighed relaxing herself picking up the magazines with other things they'll need and putting them in two bags that she put one on her right shoulder while Cody put the other on his left shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" Armadillomon asked as the group looked out into the hallways to watch out for Them.

"We look for the others to see if their ok." Hawkmon said.

"I hope they are." Yolie muttered.

"Im sure their fine." Cody said hoisting the nailgun up. "Now lets get moving." Cody smirked getting a dark gleam in his eyes and jumped out the hallway shooting a Them in the head killing it.

"Whoa." Hawkmon breathed.

"Your on the ball all of a sudden." Armadillomon said.

"Something click in you?" Yolie smiled raising an eyebrow.

"I think I found my calling." Cody smirked.

_**...Back on the roof...**_

Once Kari explained her plan Davis got on the table with the firehose in his hands and Veemon right beside him on the rail just in case as Kari and Gatomon were near the wheel.

"Ok now!" Davis said.

"Here it come!" Kari said.

Water blasted out of the hose and Davis aimed it at Them knocking them off the stairs and fall to the ground breaking their necks once they were taken care of Kari and Gatomon turned the water off and came towards Davis and Veemon.

"Nice plan Kari." Davis said.

"Thanks." Kari said.

"The intesity of the water pressure really did he trick." Gatomon said.

"Alright lets get down from here." Veemon said.

Grabbing their weapons the gang took care of the rest of Them that were on the roof and made their way to the stairway.

"What do we do now?" Gatomon asked.

"We should see if we can find Yolie and Cody as well as Hawkmon and Armadillomon." Veemon said.

"If this is happening all over Odaiba its a good thing our parents are on vacation in Alaska." Kari smiled.

"True at least we know their safe." Davis nodded smiling.

With that the group walked down the stairs to try and leave this zombie infested school.

_**..Somewhere in the school...**_

Yolie was kneeling behind a water fountain throwing wet towels at a Them that was near a locker and it didn't do anything to reaspond to it with Cody, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon right behind her.

"What are you doing Yolie?" Cody asked.

"Finding out what these things can do." Yolie whispered throwing a wet towel at the locker making it bing as the Them walked towards the locker bumping into it. "See, they dont even react when something hits their bodies."

"Not to mention their senses are dead only responding to the sound." Hawkmon said.

"And most likely they cant see either otherwise it would'nt keep walking into the lockers." Cody said.

"I wonder what else they can do?" Armadillomon wondered.

"We'll get plenty more of oppertunities to find out once we're out of here." Yolie said getting up.

"Let's try making it to the front door." Cody said.

"Wait we're gonna walk all the way there?" Armadillomon asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Hawkmon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Its just a hate walking long distant." Armadillomon said.

"And that's why you need to put down the wal-mart cheetos and exercise!" Hawkmon nagged waving his left wing while his right one was on his hip making Armadillomon sigh.

"Uh oh." Yolie said.

"What?" Cody asked.

Moans were comming from behind making the group look to see a bunch of Them comming their way.

_**...Somewhere else of the school...**_

A Them and Digi Them was looking like they were gonna attack but Ryoko and BlackGatomon used their wooden katana or paws to push them aside knocking them into the lockers with Catherine and Floramon following right behind them.

"The facility room? Jesus what a pain in the ass." Ryoko sighed.

"Why are we going there again?" BlackGatomon asked.

"Because all the car keys are in there." Floramon said.

"We'll need them for us to get out of here." Catherine said.

As they continued to walk Ryoko and BlackGatomon kept pushing Them aside out of their way.

"Why dont you kill them?" Catherine asks.

"You've been doing a good job so far." Floramon said.

"One or two at a time is no problem and we would'nt think twice about doing it." Ryoko said as the group stopped at a corner looking around.

"But they come at you in packs and dont be fooled their a lot stronger than they look. Once they get a hold of you its hard to get loose." BlackGatomon said.

"Wow." Floramon said.

"Impressive." Catherine said.

Catherine walked up but tripped on a floormatt making her fall on the ground.

"Ouchie! Jeez I hate these stupid floormatts." Catherine complained.

BlackGatomon sighed while Floramon shook her head as Ryoko kneeled down to Catherine.

"What your wearing isnt exactly made for running." Ryoko said tearing Catherine's skirt to the right making a slit.

"Hey this is one of my favorite skirts!" Catherine whinned making Ryoko sigh as she stood up.

"Your clothes or your life which is more important?" Ryoko asked.

"Both are!" Catherine shouted.

They heard sounds of glass shattering and something zooming near them.

"What was that?" Floramon asked.

"It came from the facility room." BlackGatomon said.

_**...Facility room...**_

Cody was kneeling down on the ground firing nails as Armadillomon and Hawkmon were rolling or sinking claws right into Thems head with Yolie standing behind them as they were infront of the facility room.

"More and more keep comming." Armadillomon growled backing up next to Cody.

"They never seem to end." Hawkmon muttered flying next to Cody.

"Well just try to kill them faster!" Yolie shouted scared out of her mind.

"You could try to help too y'know." Armadillomon complained.

"She's freaked out by more of Them comming with each passing minute." Hawkmon reasoned.

"Im running low here." Cody warned shouting a Them down.

"Hurry up and reload it." Yolie said.

"Yolie one's right behind you!" Cody warned.

Yolie turned around to see a Them right behind making her scream her head off as she backed up into a trophy case and fell to the ground. The zombie freak walked closer to Yolie trying to attack her seeing a powerdrill on the ground from her bag Yolie picked it up and thrusted into the walking deads head making blood go everywhere just as Davis, Kari, Ryoko, and Catherine came with Veemon, Gatomon, BlackGatomon, and Floramon beside them.

"I cant take this any more!" Yolie shouted.

Davis, Kari, and Ryoko raised up their weapons glaring hard at with group of Them that was comming as Veemon, Gatomon, and BlackGatomon got in fighting poses.

"I'll take the right side." Ryoko said.

"Kari!" Davis said.

"Got it, I'll take care of the left!" Kari said.

Kari thrusted her staff into a Them's head knocking it against a pillar, Davis swung his bat breaking two dead bodies jaw, and Ryoko trippled whammed three on the their heads crushing their skulls.

"Vee Headbutt!"

"Lightning Paw!"

"Thunder Paw!"

Veemon launched himself through the crowd crushing skulls, as Gatomon punched left and right breaking jaws, and BlackGatomon swifted her paws breakin necks, once all of Them were dead and taken care of ther group relaxed.

"Yolie are you ok?" Kari asked.

"Yeah Im fine." Yolie breathed standing up.

"That's a relief." Catherine said.

"Hawkmon what about you?" Gatomon asked.

"Still a little spooked having to deal with the walking dead." Hawkmon griped.

"Tell me about it." Floramon sighed.

Davis and Veemon closed and locked the doors to the outer hallways so Them could'nt reach them.

"I take it you already know Catherine Deanave the assistant nurse." Ryoko said walking toward Davis who turned to her. "Im Ryoko Budojima junior class."

"And Im BlackGatomon her partner." BlackGatomon introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Im Davis Motomiys sophmore class." Davis said.

"And Im Veemon his partner." Veemon introduced.

"Nice to see you made it Davis." Cody smiled.

"You too Cody." Davis smiled ruffling Cody's head.

"Hey where's Tk and Patamon?" Armadillomon asked not seeing them.

Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon said nothing and just looked at the ground but the others understood right away.

"No way." Yolie and Hawkmon said shaking their heads.

"It cant be." Catherine and Floramon said.

"Unfortunately it is." Veemon said.

The surviving group went into the facility room to rest for awhile as Davis and Cody putted things up against the door making a barricade for them.

"How's that?" Cody asked.

"I think that should do it for now." Ryoko said. "Lets take a break."

Davis walked to the bathroom to see Yolie wiping the blood off her and taking out her contacts putting on her glasses she then turned around to see Davis standing there.

"Contacts got ichy?" Davis asked.

"Yeah I think I'll leave these on." Yolie said.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Veemon asked sitting on the counter with Gatomon next to him.

"Beats me." Gatomon shrugged.

"Catherine said there was keys in here we could use." Floramon said walking towards them.

"Use for what is the question." BlackGatomon asked crossing her arms leaning against the counter Veemon and Gatomon were on.

"The school bus in the parking lot." Catherine said taking the keys from the wall and putting them in her dufflebag.

"Well least we have a way out of here." Cody said.

"No." Kari breathed getting everyone attention.

"What's wrong Kari?" Armadillomon asked.

Kari only pointed at the news that was on the tv.

"The government has begun to consider the emergency measures against the outbreaks that have been happening all over the city." A newswoman said.

"Outbreak? What do they mean outbreak?" Hawkmon asked.

The newswoman talked about how 10,000 people in the city have been turned and the government talking about taking action as she said that gunfire was heard going off behind her as police were shooting Them that was comming towards the locals the newswoman gave off a scream as the camera went static turning to another newswoman that was in the studio telling everyone to stay in doors until further notice.

"Is that all? Why didn't they tell us anything else?" Davis growled.

"Their afraid of causing a panic." Yolie said.

"A panic?" Kari asks.

"Yeah, first panic then chaos and chaos causes a disruption of order, and without order everything would fall apart." Hawkmon said.

"But its not like they'll be able to cover this up forever." Cody said.

"Soon enough people will start to catch on themselves and question the governments motives." Ryoko said.

The newswomen came back on telling that the infestation was happening in North America, Asia, and other places in the world shocking everyone.

"So its happening all over." Veemon said.

"I dont understand. Everything was fine this morning when I checked the internet." Floramon said.

"I cant believe this happend all over the world in a few hours." Catherine said.

"But they'll stop it right? I mean they have to then everything will go back to normal." Armadillomon said.

"I would'nt be so sure about that." BlackGatomon said.

"Why do you have to be so blunt?" Gatomon asked.

"She has a good reason to be, this is a pandemic going on." Hawkmon said.

"First things first, we need to get out of here and find some place safe to hold for awhile." Ryoko said crossing her arms.

"But no matter where we go we're gonna need a plan." Davis said with Ryoko nodding her head in agreement. "Everybody team up."

Davis and Ryoko teamed up with Veemon and BlackGatomon, Kari and Yolie with Gatomon and Hawkmon, and Cody and Catherine with Armadillomon and Floramon.

"Lets try to pick up survivors whenever we can." Ryoko said.

"Lets do it." Davis said.

"What's the best way out of here?" Kari asked.

"Hate to break it to ya but we're just gonna have to go out through the front door." Yolie said.

"Lets go." Davis said pulling his goggles on his head.

The group darted out the facility room into the hallway on their way to escape the school.

They stopped to a stairway to look around their surroundings.

"Let me make something clear, there's no need to engaged into a fight unless its nessecary. Do whatever you can to avoid a fight." Ryoko explained.

"Remember their sensitive to sound so keep it quite. And their strong enough to rip through regular doors and once they get a hold of you their gonna tear you to shreds, so be careful." Yolie said putting her two scents in.

Just then they heard a loud scream making everyone jerks their heads.

On a stairway there was five students three boys and two girls being cornered by Them that were approaching.

"Hirano." A short redhead girl whimpered scared.

"Damn it. Stay back Jullie." A spiky black haired boy said with a towel around his neck holding a bat.

A Them came close getting ready to bite but a nail was shot through its head killing it, the students looked to see that Cody was the one to shoot it, Ryoko then jumped off the rail and whammed one of Them in the head with her wooden katana then she turned around and whacked one off the stairs, Davis jumped down the stairs kneeing one in the gut then spun swinging his bat into its neck breaking it, Kari stabbed a Them that was comming down the steps with her staff in the chest she moved aside as the dead body tried go at her but she kicked it down the steps crushing its skull as it hit the ground floor.

"Thank you." A brown ponytailed girl said.

"Keep it down." Ryoko whispered looking around then back at the group. "Has anyone been bitten?"

"No." A shaggy green haired boy said holding a metal pole.

"Its looks ok, we're clear." Kari said.

"Come on we're getting out of here." Davis said.

"Alright." A bald headed boy said.

The group made their way to another stairway that led to the parking lot but the bottom had a lot of Them roaming around.

"There sure are a lot of Them." Veemon mussed.

"From what we gathered the only thing they react to is sound. They cant see us so its pointless to hide from them." Hawkmon said.

"Why dont you go down there and prove that theory." Armadillomon said.

"But even if we keep going through inside the school, once they attack we're going to be stuck." BlackGatomon said.

"We have to go through the gate. We dont have any other choice." Floramon said.

"Then someone's going to have to go down there and confirm Yolie's theory." Gatomon said.

But no one made a sudden move to take the offer.

Davis just sighed scratching his head.

"I'll do it." Davis said.

"Me too." Veemon said.

"No." Kari said.

"You stay me and Kari will go." Gatomon said.

"I think me and BlackGatomon should go ahead first." Ryoko suggested with BlackGatomon nodding in agreement.

"No you two stay back just in case." Davis said.

"Davis why?" Kari asks.

"I dont know." Davis shrugged.

"You dont know?"

"Seriously I dont know."

Davis and Veemon started walking down the stairs.

"Davis/Veemon." Kari and Gatomon said trying to go after them but Ryoko and BlackGatomon stopped them by grabbing their shoulders.

"Dont. I understand but you cant interfer with him." Ryoko said.

"It was their decision." BlackGatomon said.

Davis and Veemon reached the bottom and saw that Them were'nt paying attention to until a pair of Them a student and a Elecmon looked like they were gonna attack alarming Davis and Veemon til they just walked by them making them relax.

"So they reall cant see us." Veemon breathed.

"If that's the case." Davis whispered picking up a shoe and throwing it to the lockers making Them turn their heads and walk towards the lockers. Davis and Veemon signaled the others to come down since the coast was clear as they went out the door the shaggy green haired boy was comming down but his pole accidently hit the the rail on the stairs making the noised echoed out for all to hear.

Them moaned loudly responding to the noise.

"Run!" Davis shouted making everyone make a break for it.

"Why'd you shouted? We could've taken care of the ones close by if you had'nt said anything." Yolie said not seeing a Them that was right behind her but Ryoko took care of it.

"The noise would've echoed anyway." Ryoko said raising her wooden katana with both hands.

"Just start swinging." Kari said spinning her staff and whacking a Them aside.

Cody was aiming the H&H Tools nailgun at the group of Them that was approaching.

"Damn, there's too many." Cody growled.

Davis ran up swinging his bat breaking one of Them's jaw, Davis then swung the bat backward slinging off the blood.

"Forget talking just run!" Davis said.

When the gang got to the parking lot Them was scattered all over the place as a couple was comming their way as they ran Davis skidded to a stop swinging his bat at two of Them breaking their necks knocking them to the side, Ryoko jumped up and slammed her wooden katana at ones head then another in the face, Kari twirled around and swatted one right into the wall smashing his head, and Cody was shooting nails left and right always hitting the center of the head. Veemon jumped up and headbutted one then punched another that was comming from behind, BlackGatomon was kicking on their faces left and right making them fall down with crushed skulls, Gatomon swift kicked one under its legs making it fall while Gatomon jumped on it thrusting her right paw in the chest, and Armadillomon was rolling crushing their legs making it impossible for Them to get up.

Hirano was surrounded by three of Them trying to fight them off as best as he could but one grabbed the towel around his neck trapping him as the other two grabbed him and bit him making Hirano shout in pain.

"Hirano!" Jullie shouted.

"Jullie run!" Hirano shouted as he was forced to the ground.

"Hirano!" Jullie tried to go to him but was stopped by Yolie who grabbed her arm.

"Forget it. Once you get bit its pointless." Yolie said but Jullie just shook her head getting out of Yolie's grip running towards Hirano. "Didn't you hear what I said he's not gonna make it, why are you going back to him?"

"I understand why she is. If the world ended up like this I would die with the person that I loved." Catherine said.

"Lot of good that would do." Hawkmon said slicing a Them in half with his claws.

"In my opinion it would be the humain way to die." Floramon said swinging two of Them with her vines and threw them into others.

"Catherine the keys!" Davis said kicking one of Them aside for Catherine to get to the bus.

Once Catherine was in the driver seat Floramon, Yolie, Hawkmon, Kari, Gatomon, Cody, Armadillomon and the other students got on the bus as well.

"Lets go everyone's inside." BlackGatomon said backing up after she and Ryoko took four of Them down as Davis and Veemon did the same.

"You go ladies first." Veemon said jabbing his left thumb to the bus.

BlackGatomon and Ryoko got on then Veemon and Davis did, as Davis was about to close the door he looked up and saw five students two digimon run through the parking lot and a 30 year old male teacher wearing a grey suit and brown dress shoes having short black wavy hair and eyes wearing glasses with them running towards the bus.

"Who's that?" Davis wondered.

"That's Mr. Shuko of the world history class." Ryoko answered.

"Shuko." Kari growled.

"Oh no." Gatomon said shaking her head.

"I got the bus running." Catherine said starting the engine.

"Good. Lets get outta here." Floramon said from behind the seat.

"Hold up a second." Veemon said kneeling down on the head of a seat.

"But their in front of us." Floramon said as more Them kept getting in the buses way.

"Anymore and I wont be able to drive through here." Catherine said gripping the wheel.

"Then just run them down." Davis said.

"If Catherine tries to run them down we'll flip the bus." Ryoko said.

"Its too risky." BlackGatomon said.

Davis gritted his teeth and was about to get off the bus until Kari grabbed his arm stopping him.

"We dont have to save him." Kari said.

"Jeez Kari. What do you mean we dont have to save him?" Davis asked getting his arm out of Kari's grip.

"We dont have to help him we should just leave him here to die!" Kari said.

"Hurry everyone move quickly. Your going to be alright." Shuko said trying to make the studnets move faster. _"But Im not even sure we can make it at this rate."_ Shuko thought looking around.

As a male student was running he tripped on fell on the ground.

"Augh! I sprained my ankle! Mr. Shuko help me up." The student pleaded reaching for him.

"Oh poor boy, how tragic." Shuko said looking at him. "Well I guess that's it for you then." Shuko smiled raising his left foot up and kicking the student in the face making him grab it shouting in pain. "The world we know is over. The powerless and weak have no place for this one." Shuko said turning around fixing his tie as Them came around the student and ate him as he screamed in agony.

Once everyone was on the bus Davis slammed the door shut and run up beside Catherine.

"Ok go!" Davis said.

"Hang on!" Catherine said flooring it making the bus screech forward driving towards the gate and Them that was in the way. "They're not people. They're not human anymore. They're not alive anymore!" Catherine shouted running Them down as they flew all over the bus, the bus then crashed into the gate slamming it open as it skidded across the road and drove down the hill bringing everyone out of harms way as Catherine drove the bus towards the city.

"Cant believe we did it." Davis huffed sitting down in a seat.

"Yeah." Cody nodded in agreement.

"Thank god we did." Shuko said walking towards Ryoko who was wiping blood off her wooden katana with a hankerchief having BlackGatomon sitting next to her wiping blood of her paws using a hankerchief as well. "I take it you have been appointed leader."

"There's no such thing. We just work together in order to live that's all." Ryoko said.

"That's not good. In order to survive we need a leader. A leader who bears everything, with confidence and valor." Shuko said.

Davis looked at Shuko in confusion with Kari beside him as Veemon and Gatomon were sitting on the head of the seat over them.

"You'll regret this." Kari said getting Davis' attention. "I promise that you will regret helping him." Kari frowned.

Veemon looked at Gatomon as if asking 'What's the deal with Kari' and Gatomon gave Veemon a look that said 'I'll explain later' so they just left it at that. For now.

As the bus drove everyone looked to see places in the city were demolished with things being on fire here and there.

"Like I said it's only gonna get worse if we keep going." A blond buzzcut student said standing between seats. "Besides why do we have to go with Davis and the others anyway. You guys are the ones that wanted to go to the city. Maybe we should've just look for a safe place inside the school, if you ask me we were better off where we were."

"He's right I kinda agree. We should've barricade ourselves." A wavy gray haired said.

Catherine stomped her foot on the brakes making the bus screech to a stop parking infront of a tunnel, Catherine unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around facing everyone.

"Ok that's enough. I cant focus on driving with all this yelling." Catherine frowned.

"Whatever." The blond buzzcut student said.

"How about you tell me what you wanna do." Ryoko said with her arms crossed.

The blonde buzzcut student growled at Ryoko before pointing at Davis.

"I just cant stand this guy! I hate him!" The blonde buzzcut student shouted.

Cody frowned raising up the nailgun but Yolie put her hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Why? What did I ever do to you? I dont even know you." Davis said standing up.

"You know!" The blonde buzzcut student roared charging at Davis.

Kari got in his way and thrusted the bottom of her staff in his gut making him bend over she move the other side of the staff under the blonde buzzcut student's legs making him fall down clutching his gut.

"Asshole." Kari frowned.

Just then clapping was heard as Shuko walked towards Davis and Kari stepping over the blonde student smiling.

"Bravo, simply outstanding teamwork." Shuko then stopped clapping. "Im impressed. But at any rate a conflict like this only proves my point. We need a leader. Surely neither one of you want such a heavy burden on your shoulders do you?" Shuko asked putting his fingers under his chin.

"So what, your gonna run the position then?" Yolie asked.

"Im a teacher Ms. Inoue, and while mature you all are barely in your teens." Shuko smiled at Yolie who crossed her arms, Shuko then looked back at Kari and Davis. "That alone makes it very clear who should lead such a role. I have experience, why just moments ago I saved all these brave students." Shuko gestured to the students he saved behind him then looked at them. "Whaddya say guys?"

One by one the students started clapping in approval smiling as Shuko bowed then turned back to Kari and Davis.

"There its been decided. The majority have seem to make it quite clear yes?" Shuko smiled.

Kari growled turning around and kicked the door opening jumping out the bus.

"Oh boy." Gatomon groaned jumping on the seats on all fours til she was outside with Kari.

"Kari!" Davis shouted going to the door with Veemon right behind him.

"No way! Im not gonna stay here with him!" Kari growled.

"Get back on the bus." Davis said.

"Well there's nothing I can do if you dont want to cooperate with us." Shuko sighed but then smiled darkly.

"What are you talking about? What us?" Davis asked looking at Shuko like he was crazy he then jumped off the bus with Veemon in toe.

"Davis." Yolie said.

"Kari wait." Davis said grabbing her arm as she tried to walk away. "Get back on the bus. I dont want you to go."

"That's why I told you you'd regret this." Kari said.

"No we'll both regret this if we dont get back on the bus." Davis said.

"Hey do you guys hear something?" Gatomon asks hearing something.

"Now that you mention it." Veemon said hearing something too.

On the bus Ryoko saw something that made her stand up having a shocked expression.

"Ok you need to punch it." Ryoko said at Catherine who looked to the side and saw what Ryoko did.

A bus was comming there way but was full of Them attacking and killing people on the bus, Catherine floored the bus backwards making it go back as the other bus flipped over Davis grabbed Kari and jumped into the tunnel with Veemon and Gatomon following with Davis rolling with Kari and Veemon and Gatomon skidding on their feet or all fours as the bus skidded to the tunnel blocking their way catching on fire.

"Well so much for getting back on the bus." Davis said as he, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon stood up.

"Motomiya are you alright?" Ryoko asked comming towards the bus.

"Veemon what about you?" BlackGatomon asked comming up too.

"We're fine." Veemon said as he and Davis came to on opening of the tunnel.

Them started to come out of the bus but were on fire making Ryoko and BlackGatomon back up slightly.

"But we're not gonna be able to come back from here." Davis said. "At the police station. Let's meet up at the east police station.

"What time?" Ryoko and BlackGatomon asked.

"7:00 o'clock. If not today then tommorow as the same time." Davis and Veemon said as the fire engulfed their view.

Ryoko and BlackGatomon went back to the bus as BlackGatomon jumped on a seat while Ryoko closed the door.

"Looks like we're not taking this way anymore." Ryoko said looking at Catherine.

"Ok. I'll turn around and find another way." Catherine said turning the bus around driving off.

"Ok we need to move." Davis said backing away from the bus smelling leaking gas.

"Dont have to tell me twice." Kari said backing up too.

"Ditto that." Veemon and Gatomon said.

They turned around and ran off towards the other end as they got close the bus exploded making them soar through the air and landed on their backs(Davis and Veemon) or butts(Kari and Gatomon).

"Well that was close." Davis and Veemon said getting up.

"No kidding." Kari and Gatomon said getting up too.

Davis turned around only to be knocked down by a Them that had on a biker helmet trying to bite Davis but he was pushing him back grunting. A thump was heard and the Them fell on the ground dead with a large crack on the back of its head, Davis looked up to see Kari holding a brick with her hands.

"Thanks Kari." Davis smiled.

"Dont mention it." Kari smiled helping him up.

"So are we going to walk to the city?" Veemon asked.

"If there's no other way." Gatomon said.

"Wait a second he was wearing a helmet." Davis said about the Them Kari just killed, looking around Davis saw a orange motorcycle laying on the ground. Davis went to the motorcycle picked it up and sat on it reving the engine.

"Do you even have a license?" Kari asked holding their weapons.

"Getting a ticket is the least of our problems." Davis then turn at Kari smiling at her. "What're you waiting for, get on."

Kari just smiled getting on the bike as Veemon and Gatomon got on her back holding on to her shoulders, Davis reved up the bike and started driving heading towards the city.

Knowing that the world they knew was already over.


	3. Running from the Streets of the Dead

Chapter 3 Running from the Streets of the Dead

It was night time on a sideways road hill with Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon on the motorcycle looking at the town below them to see it was destraut and in ruins.

"I wonder if anyone will come to rescue us." Kari said.

"They're not comming." Davis said.

"Why not? How can you be so sure?"

"Think about it the way things are do you think the police let alone the government will just drop everything to just randomly help everyone with things going on like this. Help wont come and it will probably never will."

Kari just looked down knowing Davis was right.

"It's better to accept the truth other than lying to yourself." Gatomon said.

"Guys we might wanna move it." Veemon said.

Turning their heads they looked behind them to see Them walking their way but was still far away from the group.

"We better move." Davis said reving the bike and drove down the road.

_**...With the others on the bus...**_

The bus was caught up in traffic with a lot of cars as everyone was trying to get to safety while the police tried to keep everyone calm telling them to stay inside their vehicles.

"We're going so slow." BlackGatomon sighed.

"At this rate Im not sure we'll get to the bridge before dawn." Ryoko said.

"Cant be helped the way people are trying to get to safety." Yolie said.

"Im getting bored of all this waiting." Catherine whinned.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Floramon said.

"Man Im starting to get hungrey." Armadillomon groaned.

"Shut up." Hawkmon said elbowing him.

Gunshots were going off as police were shooting Them that were trying to get to the people. Two students girls screamed in terror covering their heads.

"Its ok." Shuko said going to the girls making them look at him. "Your safe in here." Shuko then hugged them both making them relax.

"Mr. Shuko." The girls smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about my darlings. Its alright." Shuko smiled darkly.

Ryoko looked at Shuko thinking about how he's been acting before turning around looking out the window thinking about Davis and the others.

_**...Back with Davis' groups...**_

The group drove through the dead city that was void of life everywhere.

"I really dont like it here." Veemon said.

"I know. It makes my whiskers stand on edge." Gatomon said.

"This place has absolutely no life." Kari said.

"Either the people evacuated or got turned into Them." Davis frowned. "Possibly both."

Davis then looked up ahead to see a police car next to a corner making the gang smile.

"Hey look." Gatomon smiled.

"Man no license, stolen bike. Im just asking to get arrested." Davis smiled.

"What scared of police after dealing with a lot of Them." Kari joked giggling.

"She has a point." Veemon chuckled.

When Davis drove the group to the police car they saw it was crashed into the building by a truck with both policemen inside of it dead shocking the stunning group.

"You gotta be kidding." Veemon frowned.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Gatomon sighed.

"Kari you go and find what's in the car that can be useful to us." Davis said.

"On it." Kari nodded getting off the bike and going towards the car.

"Man this whole thing just keeps getting worse and worse." Gatomon said sitting crisscrossed on the seat.

"Tell me about it. What I wanna know is why all this is happening." Veemon sighed leaning on the handles of the bike.

"That is the main question everyone is wondering." Davis said crossing his arms.

"Found something." Kari said walking back to the group with a Smithen Western M 37 Airway in her left hand with five bullets in her right. "The other one was busted so I took the bullets."

Kari gave them both to Davis who putted them in his pockets as everyone got back on the bike.

"Feels weird actually carrying a gun." Davis said.

"Yeah I bet." Veemon said.

"We'll probably still need to hold on to our weapons." Gatomon said.

"Good idea." Kari said before smiling. "And now dont you feel better having something that has a little more omph to it."

Davis just smiled before reving the engine and driving off.

As the gang continue to go through the city they saw more and more devistation that was brought into the city til they saw a gas station up ahead.

"Hey look there." Veemon said pointing to it.

"Good thing we came across one. Cause this thing needs fuel." Davis said looking at the gauge seeing it was almost empty.

When they got to the station Davis went to a pump but came down a slight problem.

"Damn." Davis muttered.

"What's wrong?" Gatomon asked.

"This thing is self service. We wont get gas unless we put money or a card in there." Veemon said.

"Well then put some money in there." Kari said.

"You kidding? With the money I have all we're gonna get from this pump is fumes." Davis huffed shrugging his shoulders.

"Unbelievable." Kari sighed.

"Well sorry!" Davis snapped looking at Kari. "I guess Tk would have the cash!"

"Where did that come from?! When have I ever compared you to Tk?!" Kari yelled.

"Well you said I was unbelievable! That meant you thought someone was better help in this kind of situation! Cleary you meant Tk!" Davis shouted.

"I didn't then, but I do now." Kari frowned but then flinched when Davis moved out his right hand towards her. "What?"

"Money. I need to borrow some." Davis said.

"Well the thing is... I kinda left my wallet in the bag." Kari muttered looking away causing Davis to look at her in disbelief, Veemon to face palmed himself, and Gatomon to shake her head sweatdropping.

"Oh jesus. And your ridding my ass?" Davis scoffed taking his bat before turning to go inside the sation. "Wait here while try to get the money from inside."

"Scream if something happens." Veemon said following Davis.

When they got in the station they found the place abandon.

"Well no one's here." Davis said.

"Should we pack some food for the road?" Veemon asked.

"We could if we had anything to carry them in." Davis said going around the counter trying to open up the registeer but it was'nt working. "Not working. Oh well, I've always wanted to do this anyway." Davis jumped on the counter and raised up the bat with both hands smiling.

"Oh yeah. Go nuts." Veemon smirked.

Davis slammed the bat down startling Kari and Gatomon outside.

"What's he doing?" Gatomon asked hearing more smashing going on inside.

"He's having a field day." Kari sighed leaning against the pump.

"Come on Kari give the guy a break. You cant expect him to have all the answers in this crisis we're in." Gatomon said looking at her putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah your right." Kari smiled softly.

Just the something came behind Kari and Gatomon making them scream.

"Oh no." Veemon said.

"Shit." Davis said.

They both ran outside to see a bold 20 year old pale guy wearing a black shirt, brown pants and boots, a hat backwards and a Bearmon behind Kari and Gatomon holding both of their hands behind their backs with their left hand with a knife in the right holding it against Kari's neck or in Bearmon's case holding his right claw against Gatomon's neck.

"Hey let us go!" Kari and Gatomon said struggling to get free.

"Quit squirming bitch!" The guy and Bearmon said pressing their knife and claws against them making Kari and Gatomon stop.

"Kari/Gatomon!" Davis and Veemon shouted.

"Hey man you got a nice fucking hot piece of ass here." The guy and Bearmon said.

"You let her you." Davis and Veemon demanded.

"Why the hell would we do that?" The guy asked.

"Yeah you think we would go after one of those skanky ass zombie bitches?" Bearmon added.

"Think again motherfucker!" They both laughed.

"Jesus man, what the hell is wrong with you?" Davis asked.

"You crazy? Is that it?" Veemon asked.

"Crazy?! Hell yeah we're crazy!" The guy shouted.

"Our families became Them right before our fucking eyes." Bearmon shouted.

"Had to kill our father, mother, grandma!"

"Brother, hell even our little sister too!"

"How the hell can we be normal?! You dont think we be fucked up after that!" They both shouted laughing their heads off.

"Davis/Veemon!" Kari and Gatomon shouted.

"Hoho, I bet your fucking her are'nt you?" The guy and Bearmon chuckled licking Kari and Gatomon on their cheeks making them cringe.

"You bastards." Davis and Veemon growled stepping forward.

"Back off! Or we'll kill these sluts." The guy and Bearmon said making Davis and Veemon stop.

"You might as well drop the bat too." Bearmon added in.

"And your bike as well. Give us your fucking bike!" The guy demanded.

"There's no gas in it." Veemon said.

"We heard you in the damn store!" Bearmon shouted.

"Put the money in from the register and pump the fucker up!" The guy shouted.

"Fuck. We got no choice." Davis said tossing the bat away.

Davis and Veemon went to the pump and put the gas in the bike like they were suppose to, when they was done filling it up they turned to the guy and Bearmon.

"Away from the bike." The guy said.

"And start walking." Bearmon said.

"Look man." Davis and Veemon stepped forward.

"Dont take one more fucking step!" The guy and Bearmon shouted as Davis and Veemon stop.

"Dude we're begging." Davis and Veemon said trying to be nice.

"Shut up or we'll fucking kill you!" The guy and Bearmon said raising up their knife and claw.

Tired of the bullshit Davis and Veemon ran forward with Davis pulling out the Smithen Western M 37 Airway and pointing it at the guys chest while Veemon grabbed the Bearmon by the neck.

"I've never shot a gun before but somehow I dont think I'll miss at this range." Davis said.

"I've enough up to here with your shit." Veemon said.

"The gas. The gasoline will blow us all up." The guy gasped.

"You idiot. Tell your partner to stop or he'll kill us all." Bearmon grunted.

"It's better than someone stealing my girl." Davis and Veemon said making Kari and Gatomon blush from what they heard as Davis shot the guy and Veemon punched Bearmon in the chest both drawing from their wounds of bleeding and hurting chest as they fell on the ground letting go of Kari and Gatomon.

"Augh! Asshole." Bearmon wailed holding his chest with his claws rolling around.

"Bleeding! Im bleeding!" The guy cried holding his chest with his left hand.

"Be glad I dont shoot you asshole." Kari growled.

"The same could be said for your partner." Gatomon hissed.

"Stop it Kari/Gatomon." Davis and Veemon said going to the bike.

"But he!" Kari and Gatomon said.

"We dont have time to be screwing around with these fucks." Davis said getting on the bike.

"Besides company's comming our way." Veemon said pointing out.

Kari and Gatomon looked out to see a bunch of Them heading their way making them nod their heads as they got on the bike with Davis and Veemon getting on the way they were before.

"Hey where you going?" The guy asked.

"You cant just leave us here." Bearmon said.

Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon just gave them frowns.

"What kind of fuckers are you?!" The guy and Bearmon shouted but the gang just ingnored them as they drove away. "Wait come back!" The guy and Bearmon cried but their cries turned into frightfull stutters as Them came towards the two and all you could hear was their screams.

As the gang drove away from the city morning started to rise.

"What's wrong Davis? You've been awfully quite." Kari said.

"I was just thinking. Stuff like that is gonna happen from now on." Davis said.

"You think? I mean guess so." Gatomon said.

"Dont worry about it. It's over now." Veemon said.

Driving over a steel bridge they say a jet soar by them making Kari and Gatomon wave as Davis and Veemon just gave a thumbs up all of them smiling.

_**...In another town...**_

The school bus has'nt really moved all that much from its spot with all the traffic.

"Not how I'd imagined my first time behind an actual wheel." Catherine sighed bored out of her mind with her arms cross on the wheel.

"Your just getting your taste of going through a traffic jam." Floramon said.

Shuko was going on about how they made him a leader and he will lead them like family that will act like a diciplined group as Ryoko and BlackGatomon completly ignored them with their arms crossed as Cody and Armadillomon in his lap were sleeping leaning against the window.

"Cody wake up." Yolie said pushing him gently til he and Armadillomon woke up.

"Oh Yolie morning." Cody yawned.

"Time to get up already?" Armadillomon asked.

"Yes it is." Hawkmon said sitting on the head of Yolie's seat.

"Man just look out there will ya." Cody said looking out the window seeing the traffic and the police helping people walk by. "We need to find a place for us to keep each other safe."

"True. You can count out military bases cause Im sure by now they have a lot of people and are probably making a policy of not letting anyone else in while taking care of Them." Hawkmon said.

"Yeah and I'll bet other people who are making their own communities are trying to keep them as small as possible in order to survive." Armadillomon said.

"You boys got that right." Yolie sighed as she closed her eyes jabbing her left thumb at Shuko who was touching a school girls face tenderly. "I mean you can already see that in him. Though I doubt he knows that himself. Y'know all of this happend over night." Yolie crossed her arms looking at Cody.

"Should I interupt them?" Cody asked rasing up his H&H Tools nailgun.

"Forget the pervy teacher and slutty little sally over there." Yolie said putting her left fingers to her chin. "Jeez, talking about this kinda of stuff would be easier with Davis here."

"Yeah you like Davis I know." Cody smirked.

"D-Dont be ridiculous!" Yolie shouted blushing but then gasped as Ryoko and Catherine were looking at her one with a deadpanned look and the other smiling cheekly with BlackGatomon and Floramon behind on heads of the seat. "What?"

"Im getting worried. About Motomiya and the others." Ryoko said looking out the window.

"Yeah the same here with Veemon too." BlackGatomon said.

"Im sure they'll be fine. This is Davis we're talking about." Catherine said.

"Yeah he and Veemon are both stubborn people to let anything happen to them or Kari and Gatomon." Floramon said.

"Still I hope they can hold on til we meet up." Ryoko said.

"Yolie likes Davis does'nt she?" Armadilomon asked Hawkmon snickering.

"Oh big time." Hawkmon smirked.

_**...Back with Davis and the others...**_

The gang got to another town seeing smoke and fire around while people and digimon were shooting Them and everything else laughing like mad.

"This is absolutely nuts." Gatomon said.

"It's like a war." Kari said.

"And we're front row in the center of it." Veemon muttered.

"Dangerous place to be. Everyone hold on tight." Davis said reving up the engine driving into the city getting the attention of both people, digimon, and Them. "Shit!"

Davis swerved the bike dodging Them, people and digimon trying to slash at them and shots being fired by both people and digimon missing them as they hit cars or Them instead.

"Why the hell are these maniacs attacking or shooting at us?" Kari asked.

"We're not dead." Gatomon said.

"The whole world's gone mad." Veemon growled.

"We cant trust anyone at this point." Davis frowned.

Driving the bike towards the bridge ahead Davis suddenly swerved taking another road.

"What are you doing the bridge is straight ahead." Kari wondered as the bike came to a stop by the bay.

"Take a look." Davis said. When Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon looked at the bridge they saw it was practically packed. "At that rate we dont know when we'll be able to cross. We'll head over to Inbestu Bridge and meet the others there."

_**...Back on the bus...**_

It was turning into the afternoon and nothing seemed to change for the better at all.

"I know that we are no longer in school. But I hope you all continue to live with the pride the school has installed in each and everyone of you!" Shuko said waving his hands.

And one of those things was Shuko talking to the students he suckered into following him like some saver.

"Pride of unity. It is a pride that will keep us all together as a group a family, and realize this my friends Motomiya and Kamiya along with their digimon were unfit to be in our family." Shuko smiled.

Away from him and his followers Yolie, Catherine, and Ryoko were sitting in the front of the bus with Cody lying up against the window and Hawkmon, Floramon, BlackGatomon, and Armadillomon were sitting on the head of the seats all looking at Shuko as he 'preached' away.

"This guy's a god damn maniac." Yolie frowned crossing her arms.

"You got that right." Ryoko agreed crossing her arms too. "Sounds like he's a recruiter from some kind of cult religious group."

"It just does'nt sound like one, it practically is." Yolie said looking at the students as they almost looked lik drooling monkeys. "And looks at the slobering idiots handing on to his every word. I need to get off this bus."

"Giving the condition on the road looks like we're gonna have to give up our ride." Ryoko said looking out the window before looking back and bringing her right fingers to her chin. "We somehow need to get over Inbestu Bridge to head over to the east police station. We're still suppose to meet up with Motomiya."

"You seem awefully concerned about Davis dont you?" Yolie asked fixing her glasses. "Are'nt you worried about your own family?"

"Of course I am." Ryoko said looking at Yolie. "But my father is my only family and he's at a dojo over seas. So the only ones I need to worry about are myself, Motomiya, and BlackGatomon. Really dont care about anyone else."

"Ryoko's got a point me and her can take care of ourselves pretty easily." BlackGatomon smirked.

"You sure are confident in yourself." Hawkmon said.

"And just look at me. I mean suriously, if any of us is gonna make it out of here alive its going to be right." Ryoko smiled making Yolie chuckle nervously as some of that might be true.

"So what about everyone elses family?" Armadillomon asked.

"Well my mom is my only family and she's taking some time for herself in Hawaii." Cody said.

"My families with Cody's mom so Im not worried about them." Yolie said.

"Catherines parents are dead so its been just us living on a trust fund they left us." Floramon said.

"And you can bet we're comming along too." Catherine said standing us. "Plus no offence but to me Shuko seems like a douchebag."

That comment got everyone chuckling.

"So what do we do? Im not very familiar with this area." Ryoko said.

"Well the first thing we need to do is check on Inbestu Bridge." Yolie said.

"Um what's the matter everyone?" Shuko asked turning to them. "We need to work together if we're gonna.."

"Thanks for the offer but Im gonna pass Mr. Shuko." Yolie interuppted standing up facing him. "We got our own plans. And FYI this is no filed trip I have no obligation to be with you. I've never had any of your classes anyway."

"I see. If that's what you decided go right ahead I wont stop you Yolie." Shuko smiled darkly putting his hands together. "I mean how could I? This is a free country not some sort of iron fisted dictatorship." Shuko chuckled licking his lips. "However you must stay with us Catherine and Floramon."

"What?" Catherine and Floramon gasped.

"Losing the nurses assistants could be a major blow to our situation. Whaddya say? Would you please stay?" Shuko asked slowly walking to the group. "There are other students who are relying on you."

Suddenly something zoomed passed Shuko's left cheek leaving a scratch as a trail of blood came out with a nail stuck in the seat that was firing by Cody holding the nailgun in his hands.

"Y-You shot at me." Shuko stuttered holding his cheek.

"I missed you on purpose you douchebag." Cody said.

"B-But your not a violent student." Shuko said.

"And how many of my fellow students do you think I killed yesterday? I could easily kill again if I wanted to." Cody glared making Shuko back up in fear before he turned his head at the others. "If we're leaving now's the time to do it. I'll make sure he does'nt stop us."

Ryoko smirked getting up and opening the door.

"You're such a man. Im impressed." Ryoko said getting off the bus followed by BlackGatomon, Catherine, Floramon, Yolie, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Cody leaving until they were out of sight.

"Mr. Shuko?" A female students asked in concern as Shuko growled in anger.

_**...Back with Davis' group...**_

The gang arrived at Inbestu Bridge only to see it was the same as the last bridge.

"Its the same here." Kari said.

"What should we do? Try a different bridge or something?" Gatomon wondered.

"Pretty sure they're all the same. Probably every other bridge is blocked." Veemon sighed.

"Man. What's the point of policing unless they block them." Davis huffed.

"And we still need a way to get to the east police station." Veemon said.

"How? That's easier said than done." Gatomon said.

They were brought out of talking when they hear echoes of shots.

"Gunshots." Kari gasped.

"No, they sound like..." Davis muttered hearing that sound before.

On another bridge were the others trying to deal with Them that was approaching the gang.

"Maybe we were better on the bus with Shuko." Catherine said as she backed up against the rail with Yolie. "Just throwing that out there."

"Were'nt you the one that said he was a douchebag?" Yolie asked.

"Well yeah, but he would'nt be the first douchebag I was stuck on the bus with." Catherine mussed.

"She's been stuck with other douchebags?" Hawkmon asked flying and sinking his claws into a Digi Them's face.

"Dont even ask." Floramon grunted slamming a Them into the ground while slamming a Digi Them into another.

"Just to let you know Im running out of the nails." Cody said shooting three Them down.

Ryoko moved out of the way as a Them tried to attack her but she slammed her wooden katana on its head to the street. "You wanna borrow this?" Ryoko asked Cody waving her wooden katana.

"I really dont do hand-to-hand combat anymore." Cody said turning his head.

"I cant say the same." Ryoko smirked chuckling softly swinging down her wooden katana. "Im actually quite fond of it."

"Comming through." Armadillomon jumping in the air and rolling into Thems head left and right crushing their skulls.

"Not bad." BlackGatomon smirked leaping up and thrusting her feet into necks of Them breaking them as they fell down.

Down below away from the bridge Daivs was driving right towards it.

"You guys might wanna hold on tight." Davis smirked.

"What do you mean?" Gatomon asked til she saw they were heading toward an upside down on another one like a ramp.

"Are you nuts?!" Kari cried realizing what Davis was gonna do.

"Oh yeah. Do it man." Veemon smiled.

On the bridge Them were getting closer and closer to Catherine and Yolie as they tripped and fell down with Catherine on top of Yolie.

"Yolie!" Cody shouted.

"Oh no." Ryoko said.

"Dammit." Hawkmon frowned.

"Crud!" Floramon growled.

Reving the engine to go faster Davis drove the bike on the car making him and the gang soar up in the air over the bridge.

"Holy shit." Ryoko, Cody, BlackGatomon, and Armadillomon breathed looking up.

Sliding on the bridge knocking Them out the way Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon jumped off the bike as Kari slammed her staff into one's chest to the ground then swung it knocking them back hitting their necks. Veemon grabbed twos head and slammed them down on the pavement and Gatomon kicked down her foot into ones chest crushing it.

Davis drove towards Cody seeing he was out of ammo as Them was comming close to him. "Cody!" Davis shouted tossing the Smithen Western to him.

Cody caught it raising it up in the air chuckling as he pointed the gun and fired right passed Davis nailing two of Them in the head.

"Double tap baby." Cody smirked.

Davis drove in front of Them that were near Yolie and Catherine putting on the brake and spinning whacking them with the back wheel sending them flying off the bridge. He then rode towards Ryoko seeing she needed a little help getting her attention smiling at him.

"Gimme your hand!" Davis shouted sticking out his left hand as Ryoko grabbed it with her own, Davis then put on the brakes making the bike spin letting go of Ryoko who spinned around in the air whacking Them away with her wooden katana as she landed on her right leg and left knee.

When they saw they were safe everyone relaxed.

"Amazing." Catherine breathed.

"Looks like it's all clear for now." Ryoko said standing up.

"They sure were tough to beat." Catherine smiled.

"We really didn't do much." Yolie puffed.

"Catherine!" Kari shouted smiling as she hugged her.

"Kari! Its good to see your alright!" Catherine laughed hugging her back then saw Davis come toward them with the bike. "You too Davis."

"This must mean all the other bridges are blocked." Ryoko said walking towards Davis as he turned around facing her.

"Yeah. There's no way out." Davis said.

"I have to confess. Im really glad you're ok Motomiya." Ryoko smiled softly.

"Thanks. Glad you're alright too." Davis smiled back.

Kari frowned puffing out her cheeks at what was going on between the two.

"What about me?" Yolie frowned walking up to Davis wrapping her left arm around Davis' right arm.

"Hey Im glad you're ok too. All of you." Davis chuckled nervously.

"Glad to see you're all ok." Gatomon smiled walking towards Floramon and Hawkmon with Veemon and BlackGatomon behind.

"Same to you guys" Floramon laughed.

"Im quite relieved to know you didn't turned into zombie chow." BlackGatomon smiled putting her right paw on Veemon's left shoulder.

"Thanks but Im too tough to be taken down. But its nice to know you were concerned." Veemon smiled turning his head to her.

Gatomon growled lowly at them not liking how they were talking.

"Well this is quite the reunion." Hawkmon grinned.

"Cody what are you doing?" Davis asked as everyone looked at him.

"Davis! What is this?! How did you get it?! We're the extra bullets?! This is a Smithen Western M 37 Airway that the police use! Oh man feel the weight! How good it feels!" Cody gushed waving the gun around checking on it.

"Um I'll tell you later." Davis said.

"What is up with him?" Veemon asked.

"Dont ask. I'll explain later." Armadillomon sighed.

Everyone was now off the bridge under it by the bay relaxing.

"We got off the bus cause the road was blocked." Ryoko explained to Davis. "But we have'nt been able to cross the river."

"The water's risen up the stream. So going through it is out." Yolie said.

"Then what should we do?" Kari asked.

"Hey how about since its been a stressful day why dont we call it quites for now?" Catherine asked.

"What, you mean call it a day?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. My friends place is just nearby here." Catherine said.

"Your boyfriends place?" Yolie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no it's nothing like that she's a friend I live with every now and then." Catherine said waving her hands. "She's always away at work so she gave me a key to look after the place for her."

"She and this friend of hers are'nt doing girl on girl action are they?" Armadillomon whispered to Floramon.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Floramon huffed smaking him upside his head knocking Armadillomon to the ground.

"That's what you get." Hawkmon snickered.

"Is it a high-rise? Or got a good view of the surroundings?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, its a duplex standing along the river. Plus there's a convenience store nearby too. Oh and my friend has a car that looks like a tank. Its really big." Catherine said.

"I dont care about a car as much as a shower. I've never felt dirtier in my life." Yolie huffed running her left hand through her hair.

"I could'nt agree with you more." Davis grinned looking her over.

"What do you mean by that?!" Yolie shouted blushing slightly.

"Oh nothing." Davis smiled turning his head away making Veemon and Armadillomon snicker in amusement. "Anyway I'll check out the duplex with Catherine. That ok?" Davis asked her.

"Yeah its fine with me." Catherine smiled as she and Davis got on the bike and drove off. "Oh such an attractive man riding a motorcycle." Catherine cooed wrapping her arms around Davis' chest.

"Well it helps to have a hot girl with me." Davis smirked.

That got the both of them laughing as they drove further down.

_**...Night time...**_

Night came around and the group arrived at the duplex just like Catherine told them, when they came to the parkway beside it they saw the vehicle Catherine was talking about.

"A Hum-V?!" Cody shouted. "And it's the military model 2!"

"Told you it looks like a tank." Catherine smiled.

"Just what kind of a friend do you hang with?" Yolie asked.

"I bet Them cant jump the fence. So we should have a good night sleep." Kari said.

"Well then lets hurry up and.." Davis trailed off seeing a couple of Them come out the duplex down the stairs.

"Here." Ryoko said handing Davis a crowbar as he took it. "Dont take chances and be sure to cover each other."

"Never a dull moment." Armadillomon said.

"These creeps never take a break." Floramon sighed.

"I say they're like cockroaches." Hawkmon said.

"Can we just hurry and kill these bastards?" Gatomon asked.

"Let's go." Veemon said slamming his right fist in his left hand.

"You heard him." BlackGatomon said flexing her claws.

Everyone charged in taking care of Them so they cant get the rest they needed.


End file.
